


My World

by bavarian_angel



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavarian_angel/pseuds/bavarian_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A special Christmas morning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spreadthighs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadthighs/gifts).



> This might be a bit late for Christmas, but I hope you still can enjoy it :)

Nico woke to the sound of soft snoring and a strange white light in the room. Wrapped up in Jenson’s warm arms, Nico couldn’t help but smile. This was the perfect start to a Christmas morning. And if that small gap between the curtains didn’t fool him, it had actually snowed over night as well.

Sighing contently, Nico tried to slip out of Jenson’s embrace as quietly as possible. He knew that his lover needed his sleep after having done all the work of putting up and decorating their Christmas tree, despite Nico’s protest that he would do it after finishing the first preparations for their upcoming dinner in the kitchen. Jenson had have nothing of it however, so he had barely made it into bed last night.

After getting up without disturbing the older man, Nico bent down, his lips lightly brushing Jenson’s cheek in a soft kiss. Only when he was sure that his lover was still asleep, Nico put on some clothes and made his way downstairs.

It was still quiet in the house, but if all went well, it would change tonight when their families would be here. Their huge tree filled a whole corner of their living room, piles of presents already sitting underneath. One small package was still missing though.

Looking over his shoulder to make sure Jenson wasn’t sneaking up on him, Nico went over to the cupboard next to the door, only to pull out his one and only present to Jenson this year. He placed it next to the other boxes under the tree, hoping his lover wouldn’t find it between the necklace for Jenson’s mum and the concert tickets for Alaϊa. Being satisfied that his little Christmas mission was on the way, Nico couldn’t help himself but put some Christmas music in the stereo before starting to prepare a small breakfast in the kitchen.

Some time later, _Jingle Bells_ playing the background and just about to put the eggs into the pan, Nico was startled by a short cough coming from behind. Turning around, he was greeted by the most gorgeous sight imaginable. Jenson was leaning in the door, clad only in boxers and a t-shirt, hair tousled and sleepy eyes squinting against the snowy light coming in through the huge kitchen window.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” The slight reproach was hidden behind a smile when Jenson padded over with his naked feet on the tiled kitchen floor.

Most people wouldn’t notice, but Nico was aware that his limp had worsen, a clear sign that he had overstepped his limits yesterday. Before being able to answer though, Jenson wrapped him up in a lose hug, pressing a long kiss on his lips. Sighing, Nico looked into his lover’s eyes while rubbing away the goose bumps on Jenson’s arms.

“Because you need your rest, babe...”

“You make it sound like I’m an old man.”

“Jenson...”

“Okay, I AM an old man, but come on, it’s Christmas after all...” Stealing yet another kiss, Nico just laughed before finally turning around again and starting with their eggs.

“Well, old man, if you insist, you can set the table because breakfast is almost ready...”

Half an hour later, finished plates in front of them and the Christmas music still playing in the living room, Jenson checked the time on his mobile before turning to Nico. “When will Alaϊa arrive at the airport?”

“Her flight’s supposed to land at 11:30am. So we still have enough time to get ready before we have to leave...”

Even without knowing Nico for so many years, Jenson would have picked up the strained tone in the other man’s voice. Avoiding Jenson’s look, Nico pushed some bread crumbs from the table, some thoughts clearly stuck on his mind.

“Do you ever regret it?”

“Hmm?”

“What happened in the hospital... after my crash...”

Slightly shaking his head, Nico fought the pictures that came rushing into his mind - the red flags, the completely destroyed McLaren, the medical helicopter... his announcement of being Jenson’s boyfriend in a packed waiting room in the hospital...

“No... sometimes I wonder how things would have been, but I never regret it... Like Vivi said, there are people we love deeply and then there are people we would destroy the world for...”

“Just so you know... You are my world, Nico...”

_And I hope by tonight you will say yes to be my everything for the rest of our lives..._

 


End file.
